Mein Gott
by Angel of Tears
Summary: Même les stars lisent ce qu'on écrit sur eux... Mais qui sait discerner fiction et réalité? OS Tokio Hotel Yaoi Twincest


Tendrement, il approcha ses lèvres de la peau fine, effleurant avec délices le poignet délicat, embrassant lentement chaque centimètre de cette peau si douce, sa peau à lui, glissant le long des veines bleutées du bout de la langue, une infinité de sensu

Auteur : Angel of Tears  
Titre : Mein Gott  
Couple : Des dieux.

Disclaimer : Les Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas, et ne s'appartiennent qu'à eux (surtout Bill et Tom d'ailleurs mais mphmmmm ! bâillonnée par sa conscience reprenons) je ne me donc pas d'argent sur leur dos (quoique vu ce qu'ils gagnent ça ne me ferait pas de mal hein ?) ni sur le vôtre.

Bla-bla de l'auteur : Salut à toutes ! Cette fic est destinées à toutes les fans de Tokio Hotel qui écrivent sur ce site et aiment le twincest. Biyou à toutes, que le Yaoi soit avec vous !

Dédicace à Koibi ! Elle est géniale cette fille !! # Mein Gott #

C'était la tournée du Zimmer 483 Live in Europe, et les jumeaux flirtaient allègrement avec leurs lits, contents de profiter d'un peu de sommeil entre Nice et Paris. Gustav et Georg quant à eux passaient sur le net, pour saluer leurs fans sur les sites et fansites officiels, et ils parcouraient quelques autres sites. Durant cette épopée, ils tombèrent sur une fic intitulée « Mein Gott ». Intrigué, le bassiste et le batteur avaient commencé à lire et après quelques longues minutes, ils se regardèrent.  
-Je.. On va … ?  
-Faudrait ! Moi je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ils en pensent !  
-Et voir leurs têtes !  
Gustav regarda Georg avec méfiance mais finit par se lever pour aller réveiller les deux frères. Les tirant de leur sommeil, il les somma de se lever, comme quoi il y aurait un truc génial qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils voient.  
-Ca peut pas attendre scheiße ?!  
-Allez, levez-vous bande de marmottes !

Les jumeaux grommelèrent un peu et finirent par se lever. Bill s'appropria la salle de bains pour s'habiller, jean moulant leu nuit, haut moulant noir, veste blanche, quelques bracelets, un peu de maquillage… Une heure en somme. Et encore, il avait laissé ses cheveux au naturel, simplement passés au peigne pour en ôter les nœuds. Tom avait enfilé son baggy bleu stone et un T-shirt blanc, un bandeau blanc et une casquette grise irisée, et les deux sortirent. Chopant au passage un bol de céréales chacun, et ils s'assirent à côté de leurs deux amis.  
-Alors, pourquoi avez-vous troublé notre sommeil, les G's ?  
-Lisez-moi ça les mecs. C'est du pur délire, un truc écrit par des fans.  
-Quoi ?! Juste pour ça ?! Vous allez… !  
-Nan sérieux, ça vaut le détour !  
-Hum… Voyons voir alors !  
Les quatre commencèrent donc à lire la fic, leurs visages changeant d'expression au fur et à mesure de leur lecture.

--

_Tendrement, il approcha ses lèvres de la peau fine, effleurant avec délices le poignet délicat, embrassant lentement chaque centimètre de cette peau si douce, sa peau à lui, glissant le long des veines bleutées du bout de la langue, une infinité de sensualité qu'il n'aurait jamais accordée à un autre. Ses dreads effleurent la peau, il sent chaque frisson qu'il occasionne se répercuter dans le corps du brun, qui tend un peu plus ses muscles pour ne pas céder maintenant. Il essaye toujours de ne pas céder trop vite, faire durer ces instants volés au temps qu'il n'arrive jamais à garder pour lui seul, pour eux. Il arrive au creux du coude, qu'il embrasse tendrement, laissant jouer les deux boules de métal sur la peau fine, et il entend son frère retenir une inspiration violente, il essaye encore de lui résister, mais pour combien de temps ? A chaque fois, c'est pareil, même s'ils ne commencent jamais de la même manière, l'impression reste semblable : laisser durer, se faire désirer, être désirable. L'ainé remonte le long du bras, à l'intérieur, le chatouillant tout en lui donnant les plus désirables des frissons, appuyant d'une main le poignet délaissé sur le satin des draps, caressant du pouce la peau qu'il a savouré et dont la saveur n'a plus aucun secret._

_Après le cap du creux de l'épaule, si sensible chez ce frère si délicat, le guitariste a un sourire contre le torse de rêve que l'autre possède, et il descend ses lèvres, multiples baisers de la douceur d'une plume, doucement, il embrasse du bout des lèvres le téton le plus proche, le malmenant avec des éclats de métal polis, encore des frissons pour le brun qui se mordille les lèvres pour se retenir. Oh, le temps peut passer, son frère n'a pas envie de tout laisser s'échapper trop vite. Il mordille légèrement le téton, sa langue le caresse, s'enroule brièvement, le laissant se durcir rapidement, alors que son frère se cambre, mais ne laisse encore rien passer, pas un son, mais ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Tom. Après s'être amusé avec le morceau de chair érigé, torturant du pouce l'autre afin de rendre cet état plus insoutenable encore, il recule lentement, déposant caresse et baisers par à-coups, découvrant pour la millième fois le ventre plat et les abdominaux discrets de son frère, le grain trop fin de sa peau, qui s'étire sous l'effet de la cambrure. Bill ferme les yeux, appuyant fortement les paupières, il ressent chaque caresse comme une onde violente du désir qui les brûle, passion interdite et brûlante, enflammée et condamnable à la saveur si tentante du péché absolu. Leur péché._

_Lentement, les lèvres de Tom deviennent d'insoutenables instruments de torture pour le chanteur, elles s'approchent trop près de lui, l'enflamment littéralement, incendient sa peau alors qu'il descend, évitant délibérément le désir enflammé de son frère, pour caresser de bout des lèvres la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il connaît par cœur les points faibles les plus cachés de son frère, et le rendre fou est devenu sa seconde passion. Caressant sensuellement du bout de la langue cette peau si sensible, il sent son frère se cambrer un peu plus, surélevant le bassin, enfonçant ses épaules dans le matelas, et un son commence à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Tom sait déjà qu'il a gagné, il a réussi. Lentement, il remonte, effleurant du bout du nez ce membre, l'agaçant doucement, avant de jouer avec ses deux billes de métal, le froid sur le brûlant, il veut le pousser à bout, lui tirer un cri, un vrai, un pur, preuve qu'il à gagner. Lentement, il pointe la langue et s'amuse, tatouant sur la peau pour un éphémère instant son nom et ce qu'il ressent, et Bill sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à tenir plus longtemps ce silence oppressant. De sa langue il l'englobe tendrement, sadiquement, un court instant, avant de souffler doucement et la partie est jouée, Bill laisse échapper un long gémissement._

_-Toooom… Humm !_

_Rien que cette voix suppliante était pour Tom un trésor merveilleux, et il y répondit avec envie, enrôlant le membre dressé de sa langue, le recouvrant de sa bouche d'un coup, humidité et chaleur, laissant un hoquet à son frère, avant de lentement laisser sa langue parcourir le sexe de son frère, le caresser, le parcourir, le connaître, un déluge de sensation pour Bill, et ces deux billes de métal contre sa peau, c'en est trop, c'est beau, c'est agréable, c'est Tom. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais c'est toujours aussi fort, et les caresses s'appuient, il rejette la tête en arrière, et ses gémissements entament une mélodie presque déroutante. Tom l'écoute, s'active en rythme, accroissant ses caresses, les appuyant toujours plus vite, avec plus d'insistance, une de ses mains venant caresser les boules du chanteur, avec volupté, celui-ci se cambre plus que jamais, c'est terrible de faire cela aussi bien, si bien d'ailleurs que le plaisir n'attend pas, il se laisse aller à la lumière un court instant, son frère n'en perdant rien. Ce goût amer dans sa bouche c'est celui de Bill, c'est un goût de paradis qui lui vient d'un ange. Il remonta son visage, déposant de légers baisers sur la peau brûlante de son frère, avant d'arriver au visage de son frère, et s'applique à l'embrasser avec le plus sensualité qu'il le puisse, un baiser destructeur de passion. Séparant leurs lèvres, ils ne se lâchent pas du regard, c'est une union qu'ils souhaitent._

_-Tom… Ich liebe dich...__  
-Ich auch… _

_Bill se mordille la lèvre inférieure, comme hésitant sur la marche à suivre, puis embrasse son jumeau, relevant la tête, ses mains entourant ses épaules, il a envie de faire plaisir à Tom, c'était une nuit magique, elle le serait jusqu'au bout. Tendrement il le renverse sur le lit confortable, un contraste moins flagrant plus de soleil pour un halo d'or mais Bill l'aime ainsi, différent dans sa ressemblance. Il s'installe sur les cuisses de son jumeau, de son frère, de son amant, avec un regard gourmand il enroule les dreads de son frère autour de ses doigts, la main droite glissant le long du cou puis du corps vierge de tatouages, il redessine de sa paume si douce les contours de cette perfection, caressant les dreads avec douceur, avant d'aller cueillir un baiser à son frère et de commencer à le caresser lui aussi, juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus raisonner, pour que rien n'aie plus d'importance si ce n'est lui, toujours, encore. _

_Tom le regarde, les yeux fiévreux et assombris, une teinte d'automne noir, les lèvres pincées pour ne rien laisser passer, à son tour d'être torturé, mais sa respiration se saccade, essoufflé parce que son frère est si doué de ses mains que c'en est à vous couper le souffle. Une brume de plaisir s'immisce en lui, il se laisserait aller sous les mains de son frère si ce n'est que ce dernier arrête. Un gémissement frustré, il rouvre les yeux pour voir son frère glisser un peu, sensuel, c'en devient sexuel comme attitude, et sans le prévenir, Bill s'empale sur son membre, d'un coup pas trop brutal, mais pas en douceur. Bill serre les dents, c'est son paradis de se sentir ainsi, il entame les premiers mouvements, cambré, la tête rejetée en arrière, il mène la danse malgré tout, et les mouvements de Tom répondent aux siens, il veut à tous prix lui faire voir les plus lointaines. Les mains de Tom tombent sur les hanches du brun, dessinant la cambrure et la finesse des hanches si étroites, poussées en avant et en arrière, il est en lui de plus en plus loin, c'est de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus étroit, de mieux en mieux, rien n'est plus accueillant que l'étroitesse de Bill et rien n'est plus à sa place que le membre de Tom. La sueur fait briller leur peau, les cheveux de Bill collent à son front, alors que leurs gémissements s'unissent, c'était là, ils ressentent tout en décuplé, c'est tellement bon que els mots en perdent leur sens. _

_Le paroxysme de leur plaisir est proche, si proche qu'en quelques coups de reins profonds ils l'atteignent et le dépassent, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassent, mêlant leurs langues et les râles rauques de plaisir, unis jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance, qu'ils franchissent ensemble. Quelques coups de reins encore, et Bill se laisse tomber sur le torse de son frère, qui était toujours en lui, nichant son visage au creux du cou de son frère._

_-Tom… Tu es mon Dieu.  
-Toi tu es ma religion…_

--

Gustav et Georg, qui lisaient eux aussi, se retournèrent vers les jumeaux, guettant leur réaction. Ils avaient déjà un commentaire sur le bout des lèvres.  
-Quand même les fans ! Quelle imagination !  
-Ouais ! C'est pas comme si ça se pouvait !  
-N'empêche elles ont poussé le bouchon, pas vrai les jumeaux ?  
-…Pff… Clair que c'est loin du compte !  
Cependant Bill lança un regard noir à Tom. Ils se levèrent, laissa les deux autres s'éclater sur un tchat, revenant dans la partie de nuit du TourBus. Tom referma la porte qui séparait les espaces du bus et Bill enleva sa veste.  
-Je te l'avais dit Tom, fallait demander une chambre mieux calfeutrée à l'hôtel !  
-Pourquoi ? Moi ça m'a donné des idées…  
-Obsédé !  
Bill lui sourit, démentant la précédente insulte, et Tom s'approcha du chanteur, se léchant les lèvres consciencieusement avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'embrasser passionnément.

# Das Ende #

Scheiße : Merde ! ou aussi Fait chier !

Ich liebe dich : Je t'aime

Ich auch : Moi aussi

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, j'vous adore ! Si vous laissez une review, je vous adorerais encore plus !

Bisous !

AoT


End file.
